Happy 'Rich' Family
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Jungkook adalah anak kecil tampan dan super imut yang super sibuk meski usianya baru lima tahun. Otak polosnya pun berpikiran buruk, hingga menganggap ini semua adalah salah Ibunya yang jenius (tapi pikun) dan Ayahnya yang kaya (tapi loading lama). Bagaimana SuLay akan menanggapi perubahan sikap putranya? Hey, I'm back!
1. Chapter 1 : Mom's POV

Notes : Dear**Exindira**, maaf ya FF request lu yang judulnya Outlaws of Love gue hapus dan ampe sekarang ga di post ulang _(salam dan bungkuk)_

Sebagai gantinya, gue kasih FF ini deh. Full SuLay – Fluff – Semanis – Gulaku (?)

Mau ya? Kalo iya, berarti gue udah ga ada tanggungan lagi ama elu hehe

Bukan cuma **Exindira**, tapi semua SuLay-shipper yang pernah request ke gue lewat review, semoga menikmati!

PS : _(tanda kurung italic)_ adalah isi batin mami Yixing. Oke?

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Yixing menghela napas berat sembari mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada labu ukur berisi cairan sehijau kulit Hulk di tangannya. Jika tidak ada masker sekali pakai yang melapisi area mulut dan hidungnya, bisa dipastikan pengawas laboratorium akan mengomel karena melihat cebikkan sebal di bibir wanita cantik itu. Dan jika tidak ada _showercap _yang menyelimuti area kepalanya, bisa dipastikan juntaian rambut sehitam mutiara abadi miliknya sudah menangis keringat karena terkungkung terlalu lama.

Intinya, Yixing sedang merasa lelah dan jenuh.

"Ada masalah, Lay-ssi?"

Menoleh kesamping sekilas, Yixing kembali fokus pada percobaannya sembari menjawab pertanyaan pengawas laboratorium, Do Hongbin. Pemuda tampan dengan mata sebulat telur mata sapi itu menatapnya seperti polisi yang tengah menyelidiki pelaku kejahatan.

_(Ini dia si namja gore. Mau apa dia menyapaku? Dia kan acuh.)_

"Ini bukan di Inggris, jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Terasa kurang nasionalis." Yixing menutup gelas berleher panjang dan bagian bawah yang melengkung itu dengan sumbat sebelum mengocok larutan di dalamnya perlahan.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik. Jika lelah istirahatlah." Hongbin mengedikkan bahunya sembari memeriksa pipet yang terletak di dekat Yixing.

Ujung lancipnya retak dan karet di pangkalnya nyaris lepas. Pantas saja dia jadi tahu bagaimana kondisi Yixing sekarang.

Yixing nyaris menjatuhkan labu ukur rapuh di tangannya. Setelah meletakkan gelas itu dengan ekstra hati-hati dan melepas salah satu tali pengait masker yang berada di belakang telinganya, wanita dengan kulit secemerlang mutiara dan tatapan seteduh embun itu menatap Hongbin dengan terkejut.

_(Dia bisa baca pikiran ya? Dia tahu masalah Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, dia tahu kalau Kris masih mengigaukan kata Hanwoo hingga Tao mengira suaminya yang pecinta daging sapi itu selingkuh, dan sekarang dia tahu aku sedang lelah. Dasar mata sapi ajaib.)_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lihatlah! Sudah lima pipet, empat tabung reaksi dan satu corong gelas kehilangan bentuk dan _kredibilitas_ ukurannya karena ulahmu. Jadi kurasa kondisimu saat ini terlalu buruk untuk melakukan percobaan, Lay-ssi." Hongbin memasang wajah datar, seakan mengetahui lelahnya Yixing adalah hal yang paling mudah di dunia.

Yixing melihat kearah jari telunjuk Hongbin. Benar saja, setumpuk peralatan gelas dengan harga yang tak sedikit teronggok layaknya rongsokan di atas meja pengawas. Dan semua itu adalah hasil kerjanya.

_(Ternyata aku bukan hanya bisa menciptakan vitamin anak-anak dengan formulasi baru. Aku juga bisa menciptakan rongsokan dari gelas laboratorium dengan kondisi tubuh lelah. Hebat._)

"Tenang saja. _Mastercard unlimited_ ku akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Yixing mencoba terlihat santai.

"Oke, aku tahu jika dirimu adalah Professor dengan banyak uang dan suamimu juga seorang Aktor dengan lebih banyak uang. Tapi jika terus memaksakan diri, aku khawatir kau malah akan menjatuhkan logam natrium ke dalam air dan membakar lab ini." Hongbin menepuk bahu Yixing pelan.

Ternyata, masih tersimpan aroma perhatian seorang ibu di balik ekspresi wajah tampan Hongbin yang acuh.

Yixing menghela napas lagi sebelum menganggukan kepala. Rasa lelahnya terasa seperti anak timbangan sepuluh kilogram yang memberatkan punggung dan dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Hongbin-ssi, bolehkah aku mengambil cuti?"

Seorang Do Hongbin tidak akan kuasa menolak permintaan seorang Zhang Yixing, si wanita cantik dengan tutur kata lembut dan aura setulus dewi –bahkan meski kondisinya saat ini sedang kelelahan.

Hongbin mengangguk sebelum bertanya dengan penasaran, kemanakah tujuan ibu satu anak ini di masa cutinya?

"_Disneyland_ Amerika, mungkin. Sementara suamiku bilang ingin ke Pesta Bulan Penuh di Thailand. Tapi aku rasa, melihat-lihat istana _Buckingham_ di Inggris akan lebih elegan dan menyenangkan."

"Dasar orang kaya!" Hongbin berseru dengan nada bosan, dan Yixing hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Yixing melepaskan hak tinggi yang menjadi alas kakinya selama satu jam perjalanan ke rumah. Dia segera meletakkan sepasang sepatu cantik berlabel _Aldo's Women Dress_ silver berkilauan itu di atas rak sebelum menggunakan sandal rumah merah jambu yang lembut dan nyaman. Wanita yang rambut panjangnya dikuncir tinggi seperti air terjun malam itu menyerukan salam sembari memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah senormal mungkin.

"Ibu!"

Yixing tersenyum lembut sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk bocah laki-laki bermata kelinci yang saat ini tengah menerjang dirinya.

_(Ah, anakku yang tampan!)_

"Jungkookie, selamat malam!" Yixing tersenyum saat bibir merah mudanya mampir berkali-kali di pipi tembam putranya, hingga bocah manis itu terkekeh geli.

"Sayang!"

Yixing masih mencoba memproses lengkingan suara merdu yang tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam telinganya. Belum sempat dia berkedip, seorang pria tampan dengan piyama bergaris hitam putih dan rambut _auburn _yang berantakan tengah berlari ke arahnya.

_(Hah? Suamiku? Di rumah?)_

Yixing merasakan badannya remuk diterjang oleh dua namja. Tapi senyuman riang yang memancarkan kebahagiaan dari wajah tampan mereka seakan menjadi tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang memijat seluruh tubuhnya hingga kelelahannya lenyap.

"Joonmyunie, tumben kau di rumah sebelum kereta kencana milik _Cinderela_ berubah menjadi labu?" Sindiran Yixing segera membangkitkan fantasi Jungkook seputar dongeng kesukaannya.

Joonmyun menggaruk rambut belakangnya dengan cengiran polos sebelum menjelaskan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti. Kau tahu, tadi sutradara menegurku karena salah dialog sampai 567 kali. Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan dialog rumit itu, drama yang kumainkan pun selesai dan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat total."

_(Salah bicara adalah hal biasa dalam hidup suamiku. Saat ada urusan pekerjaan ke Jepang saja dia sampai pusing karena lidahnya yang keseleo terasa begitu membelit.)_

"Biar kutebak, _Do I Like You_?" Yixing tahu benar, jika suaminya ini mendapat peran sebagai Kim Won dalam drama super mewah semacam Do I Like You.

"Benar, Istriku! Jangan lupa tonton ya! Ada Kris juga loh!" Joonmyun tersenyum jenaka.

"Benarkah? Ayah dan Ibu libur?" Yixing dan Joonmyun segera memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Jungkook, si malaikat kecil dengan rambut hitam legam yang lembut dan senyuman mata yang menggemaskan.

Bibir mungil bocah itu melengkung lebar hingga menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang masih dalam bentuk susu.

Joonmyun mengangguk, sementara Yixing mengacak rambut putranya dengan cepat.

"Berarti, Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan meninggalkan Jungie sendirian lagi?"

Joonmyun dan Yixing merasakan sebuah drum air dingin menyiram tubuh mereka.

"Kita bisa sarapan bersama seperti Taehyungie, Paman Chanyeol dan Bibi Baekhyun?"

_(Oh iya! Tadi pagi aku berangkat menuju pusat penelitian obat dan makanan Seoul tepat sebelum suami dan anakku bangun. Maafkan ibu, Jungkookie...)_

"Kita bisa berolah raga bersama seperti Yibo, Paman Sehun dan Bibi Luhan?"

_(Ini salahmu, Kim Joonmyun! Kau selalu menolak ajakan anak kita untuk bermain bola di lapangan tengah kota hanya karena takut ada fans mengejarmu? Dasar paranoid!)_

"Dan pada tahun ini, apa kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Jungie bersama seperti Jinwoo, Paman Jongin dan Bibi Kyungsoo?"

_(Astaga! Tahun lalu kami hanya merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook melalui video call karena Suho sedang berada di Jepang dan aku ada konferensi di Praha. Ibu benar-benar jahat padamu, Jungkookie...)_

"Sepertinya anak kita terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Park Taehyung." Joonmyun memijit pelipisnya, mengira dalang di balik semua ucapan (sok) dewasa nan kritis putranya adalah putra Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Yixing hanya diam, berusaha menahan embun rasa bersalah yang menendang-nendang kelenjar di dalam matanya untuk keluar. Lalu dia berjongkok di depan Jungkook, mencubit daging kenyal di pipi sang putra sebelum tersenyum sehangat sang Mentari.

"Ya, Jungkookie. Kita bisa." Jungkook nyaris menangis bahagia saat ibunya mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Ibu akan membeli peralatan sebanyak mungkin untuk mewujudkannya!"

Yixing segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyeret Joonmyun menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka –cengo. Tercengang atas sikap orangtuanya yang selalu menilai segala hal dengan uang.

"Bukan itu maksud Jungkookie!"

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Yixing dan Joonmyun berpegangan tangan sembari menyusuri Mall dengan mata elang yang telah diaktifkan. Pasangan kaya ini tengah berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah mereka sekaligus membahagiakan sang putra kesayangan, Kim Jungkook.

"Robot mainan?" Joonmyun menunjuk ke arah gumpalan logam silver dengan kepala bulat yang tangan dan kakinya bergerak dengan bantuan energi dari baterai.

Yixing menggeleng lembut, meski dalam hatinya sedikit gondok.

_(Pikun. Dia sudah membelikan Jungkook benda semacam itu sekitar lima puluh kali!)_

"Mobil-mobilan?" Joonmyun kembali menunjuk dua buah mobil sebesar ibu jari berwarna merah menyala yang tengah berlomba di jalur meliuk seperti helaian spaghetti.

"Jangan, Sayang. Dia sudah memiliki tiga puluh set yang seperti itu dirumah." Yixing menggeleng lembut dan menggiring suaminya ke arah lain.

Joonmyun mengangguk paham, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangan matanya.

Sementara Yixing menghela napas sembari tersenyum miring, sesuai gumaman di hatinya. Ya, wanita Changsa ini memang terlihat seperti malaikat berkat wajahnya yang cantik dan polos. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya manusia dan terkadang iblis ikut mendominasi hatinya.

_(Kalau sampai kau menawarkan hal yang sudah ada di rumah, aku bersumpah akan mencekokimu dengan alkohol murni berkadar sembilan puluh enam persen, Kim Joonmyun!)_

Mata Yixing tak sengaja jatuh pada biasan wajah Joonmyun di bawah terangnya lampu Mall. Malaikat seakan kembali menyelimuti hatinya begitu melihat figur tampan sang suami. Matanya indah, hidungnya tinggi runcing, bibirnya cerah, dahinya sempurna, dan jangan lupakan senyumannya yang seakan hanya dimiliki oleh penghuni surga yang agung.

_(Meski kau tak memiliki tinggi luar biasa seperti Kris atau tatapan menggoda seperti Jongin, aku tak peduli. Joonmyun dengan tinggi sedang sangat serasi dengan diriku yang mungil. Dan Joonmyun dengan tatapan mata bijak sangat serasi dengan diriku yang selalu membutuhkan bimbingan.)_

Sekarang, senyum yang sedari tadi dia puja tengah menyapanya. Suho tersenyum padanya, hanya untuknya. Tanpa sadar tubuh Yixing membeku, dengan pipi semerah lipstik yang membuat Joonmyun tertawa jahil.

_(Berhenti tertawa, Kim! Aigoo..., apa aku terlihat seperti remaja pubertas yang baru merasakan jatuh cinta sekarang? Memalukan!)_

"Kau sangat cantik dengan wajah merona begitu, Xing." Joonmyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yixing, seakan kembali membakar pipi istrinya dengan rona merah yang manis.

"Kumohon hentikan, Sayang. Ini sudah larut dan kita harus segera menemukan sesuatu untuk Jungkook sebelum Mallnya tutup." Pinta Yixing dengan nada memelas.

Joonmyun menepuk dahinya pelan dan kembali melihat ke sana-ke mari. Yixing pun menghembuskan napas lega karena godaan sang suami atas dirinya telah usai.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Joonmyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju salah satu etalase.

_(Kim Joonmyun, kau gila ya? Itu terlalu biasa untuk dimiliki anak orang kaya seperti Jungkookie!)_

"Kau yakin itu pantas?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi untuk putra kita, Sayang." Joonmyun mengangguk yakin.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah duduk di depan _Home Teather_ berlayar sejernih kristal yang menampilkan para member boyband EXO dalam balutan jas hitam kuno tengah menyanyikan lagu _All My Loving To You_ milik The Beatles.

Penampilan menggemaskan sekaligus konyol empat namja tampan itu tak mampu membuat Jungkook tersenyum sedikitpun. Karena, pikirannya sedang sibuk tertuju pada orangtuanya yang berteleportasi ke Mall dua jam lalu dan tak kembali sampai sekarang.

"**Close your eyes and i kiss you. Tomorrow, i'll miss you. Remember i'll always be true. And then why i'm away, i run home everyday. And i send all my loving to you."**

Jungkook sontak menoleh ke belakang berkat suara dengan nada riang itu. Ini seperti lidah kaku ayahnya, yang notebene tak memiliki keluarga di Inggris dan tak pernah belajar di sana sehingga _pronounces_ nya bisa dibilang sangat tidak sempurna.

Di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Jungkook, Yixing dan Joonmyun sedang berdiri, lengkap dengan rambut palsu berbentuk mangkok dan gitar. Stelan jas hitam kuno juga membalut tubuh mereka –persis seperti boyband EXO di layar kaca.

Jungkook membulatkan mata dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Joonmyun pun tersenyum, lalu kembali memainkan gitarnya dengan gaya seorang gitaris legendaris, Slash.

_(Sok jagoan sekali. Instrumennya kan berasal dari lagu di ponselnya, dan gitar ini hanya sebagai pegangan. Sepertinya masa muda Joonmyun tidak bahagia.)_

"**I pretend that i'm kissing. Darling, i am missing. And hope that my dreams will come true. And then why i'm away, i run home everyday. And i send all my loving to you."**

Joonmyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yixing setelah dengan penuh percaya diri menyanyi. Mungkin itu karena suaranya yang sangat merdu.

Mendapat kode itu, Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk paham sebelum menelan ludah bulat-bulat.

_(Haruskah? Ya Tuhan, semoga aku berhasil!)_

"**Close your eyes and i kiss you. Tomorrow, i'll miss you. Remember i'll always be true. And then why i'm away, i run home everyday. And i send all my loving to you."**

Tidak buruk juga, sama sekali. Suara Yixing sangat manis dan merdu, tidak kalah dengan suara Joonmyun. _Pronounces_ nya juga sudah benar, bahkan mengalahkan suaminya.

Yixing mengakhiri penampilan dadakan mereka dengan gerakan cepat pada senar gitarnya. Setelah menyanyi dengan wajah riang kekanakan, dia menunduk guna menyembunyikan rona malu yang kembali memanaskan wajahnya.

_(Aku takut Jungkook tidak mengakui diriku sebagai ibunya karena aksi memalukan ini!)_

Alih-alih lemparan botol air mineral atau tomat diskonan, yang Yixing rasakan malah terjangan cepat dan erat di area kakinya. Ketika matanya terbuka, Jungkook kecil tengah memeluknya dengan senyuman manis yang mampu mencairkan segala rasa malunya tadi.

"Ibu, Ayah, kalian menakjubkan! Meski lirik depannya sedikit tidak sesuai usia Jungie, tapi lirik akhirnya begitu menyentuh."

Yixing dan Joonmyun dengan kompaknya memasang wajah berpikir sembari mengingat-ingat terjemahan dari lagu yang telah mereka bawakan. Lima detik kemudian, pasangan suami istri itu pun menepuk dahinya seperti orang dungu.

_(Aku baru ingat kalau Jungkook fasih berbicara bahasa Inggris karena Ren putri Kris selalu mengajarinya. Astaga, ini kan lagu cinta! Ini salahmu, Kim! Kenapa kau tidak menyetujui saranku untuk membawakan lagu Nightmare? Eh, lagu itu kan penuh dengan sumpah serapah. Bodohnya diriku -_-)_

"Meski kami jarang bersama Jungkookie, tapi kami selalu mengirimkan cinta kami padamu!" Joonmyun berjongkok dan mengacak rambut putranya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

_(Oh, jadi ini maksudmu? Ternyata kau romantis juga, Kim.)_

Yixing tersenyum, di antara rasa hangat di hatinya dan rasa pengap di kepalanya akibat rambut palsu.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Yixing mendesah lega saat juntaian rambut indah di atas kepalanya telah dimanjakan oleh busa lembut milik produk Paris langganannya, _L'Oreal_. Sembari mengeringkan rambut, dia duduk di depan kaca dan bersiap untuk mengoleskan krim malam hari ke permukaan wajahnya yang secantik dewi. Kelembutan _Oriflame_ asal Swedia terasa semakin menyegarkan kulitnya yang seharian terkurung masker lab beraroma pahit.

Dari atas ranjang, Joonmyun memandangi layar I-Padnya dengan senyuman aneh. Dari sudut mata Yixing, itu nampak mencurigakan hingga dia jadi ingin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ternyata kau sangat lucu dengan jas juno dan rambut mangkok tadi!" Joonmyun tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok sementara Yixing melotot horor.

_(Dia mengabadikan kejadian tadi? Bagus. Besok, ingatkan aku untuk bangun pagi dan membuang external memory card dalam semua gadget milik Joonmyun.)_

Otot-ototnya yang terlanjur lemas setelah diguyur air, sabun dan dinginnya malam membuat Yixing tak kuasa untuk melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia lelah, dan ingin segera menutup matanya dengan nyaman.

"Kita mau liburan ke mana?" Lirih Yixing sembari menahan kantuk. Dia masih harus mengeringkan rambut daripada membasahi bantalnya dengan aroma shampo.

"Ke menara saja."

"Apa?!" Yixing terkejut bukan main atas keputusan Joonmyun kali ini.

Liburan adalah hal paling langka yang bisa mereka dapatkan dan pria bermata indah itu malah ingin menghabiskannya di Menara –Namsan? Tempat yang setiap hari mereka lihat melalui kaca mobil?

_(Kurasa instrumen lagu tadi telah mengguncangkan saraf di otaknya.)_

"Ya, ke menara. Eifel maksudku."

_(Eifel? Menara di... Perancis?)_

Yixing pun menjerit girang dan menghamburkan alat pengering rambutnya hingga perangkat elektronik itu melayang entah ke mana. Dengan cepat dia menerjang tubuh Joonmyun hingga mereka berdua terhempas di permukaan lembut ranjang yang super besar.

Wanita cantik itu memang selalu senang dengan hal yang berbau Eropa –karena dia pernah tinggal di sana saat kecil. Nama Inggrisnya Lay, yang berarti kerja keras hingga letih. Keluarga Zhang memang berjaya dalam industri logam mulia sehingga dia terbiasa untuk bekerja keras sejak kecil agar bisa mempertahankan kesuksesan keluarganya.

Ide Joonmyun kali ini terasa seperti angin segar bagi Yixing.

"Kau serius? Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing setelah bibirnya jatuh di kedua pipi halus suaminya.

"Karena sekarang di sana sedang musim dingin. Aku ingin kita melihat salju di menara Eifel." Joonmyun tersenyum dan menghirup oksigen cukup sebelum melanjutkan. "Agar kita bisa mengingat masa lalu dengan cara yang lebih romantis."

Yixing tak dapat menahan rona panas di pipinya lagi.

_(Ya, benar. Masa lalu yang indah._

_Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda di depan gerbang SM School sendirian. Terimakasih pada Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mengembalikan payungku dan Baekhyun yang merobek jas hujanku. Ah, jangan lupa Maknae Sehun yang berani membuat ban mobilku kempes._

_Tapi aku tak marah pada mereka._

_Karena setelahnya, aku mendapat tumpangan dari seorang anak professor rendah hati yang tak keberatan mengantarku sampai kerumah._

_Dan sekarang, anak professor itu berada di hadapanku, sebagai suamiku.)_

"Joonmyunie, hentikan."

"Aku baru akan berhenti setelah kau memberiku ciuman selamat malam." Joonmyun memejamkan mata sembari memajukan bibirnya, menunggu sentuhan bibir Yixing.

Namun yang dia dapat, malah sentuhan bibir dari guling Yixing.

"Aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur!" Yixing tersenyum menang sebelum meletakkan kepalanya di permukaan lembut bantal, yang sejak tadi dia rindukan.

Joonmyun merengut, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk. Setelah membeokan ucapan terakhir Yixing, pria tampan itu membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di samping sang istri. Setelah menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada mereka, dia pun mematikan lampu dan menggumamkan kalimat yang selalu membuat Yixing berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xingie."

_(Aku juga mencintaimu, Joonmyunie. Kau adalah pelindungku.)_

Dari luar, mereka tidak terlihat seperti tertua karena tinggi badannya yang sedikit dibawah teman yang lain dan wajah manisnya. Tapi jika sudah bekerja, mereka akan sangat serius dan profesional meski bagi yang lebih muda mereka malah terlihat menggemaskan. Tak heran jika pundi-pundi won yang mereka miliki tak terhitung jumlahnya. Berkat cinta yang dewasa dan matang, mereka menjadi dua individu kuat yang berusaha mempertahankan satu sama lain.

Keluarga kecil Kim, dengan kepala keluarga dan ibu yang sifatnya seratus persen sama. Dewasa, sibuk, tenang, royal dan stabil. Tapi saat di rumah, mereka tak lebih dari sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai walau terkadang masih malu saat bersikap konyol demi menyenangkan anaknya. Mereka sangat dewasa, dengan seorang putra menggemaskan yang sedikit hiperbolis dan sangat pintar.

Dan inilah, keluarga Kim (kaya) yang bahagia.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang lain?

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Selesai!

Buat anak-anaknya, gue make Idol Kpop biar gampang dibayangin.

Jadi, gimana pendapatmu soal FF Fluff ini?

Sincerely,

ACEtaminophen Kwon

29 Des. 14

21.30


	2. Chapter 2 : Dad's POV

Notes : Ini adalah side-story dari yang kemaren. Karena banyaknya request, ya udah deh gue lanjutin dikit.

Boleh gue tanya sesuatu ga? SuLay-shipper di sini kok royal banget ya? ^^ #peluk satu satu.

Dalam isi review setiap FF gue, selalu aja ada SuLay-shipper yang request SuLay moment ke gue, dll. Gue seneng banget sama shipper yang kayak gitu, asli! Soalnya, gue jadi makin semangat nulis kalo digituin, hehe.

**Maple fujoshi2309**, EXO emang pernah jadi the Beatles di SBS Star apa gitu pas Wolf era. Gue masih ada videonya (judulnya hangeul jadi susah dibaca -_-). Dan di sana, suaranya Mami Lay emejing banget, kayak bule beneran masa' o.O

Jangan heran kalo Jungkook yang gue jadikan anaknya SuLay karena ini adalah keputusan mutlak hehe. Di semua FF gue, sekali anaknya SuLay Jungkook, ya bakalan Jungkook terus (apa pula ini -_-)

Ya sudahlah ya, sekarang silahkan lanjutin aja baca Fluff –Ringan –Semanis –Gulaku ini ^^

PS : _(tanda kurung italic)_ adalah isi batin Papi Myunnie. Oke?

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

"Sayang.., apa kau tahu di mana ponselku?!" Yixing berseru dengan bahasa China sembari membolak-balik bantal sofa yang telah Joonmyun tata dengan rapi.

Liburan keluarga Kim 'Kaya' yang tenang sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang, baik si Professor Cantik (tapi pelupa) dan sang Aktor Tampan (tapi loading lama) harus kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya terakhir kali kau menaruhnya di mana, Xingie?" Balas Joonmyun menggunakan bahasa China sembari memasukkan air panas ke dalam cangkir porselen biru yang telah berisi gula dan bulatan teh celup.

Jangan terkejut atas kebolehannya berbahasa China, karena Kim Joonmyun merupakan seorang pria kaya nan tampan yang pandai dalam segala bahasa (kecuali, bahasa Inggris).

Meski pembantu di rumah besar nan mewah mereka sama dengan jumlah member EXO dikalikan member WINNER, Joonmyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membuat teh sendiri di pagi hari. Karena, teh buatannya ini akan dia berikan pada istrinya tercinta.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa mengingatnya, Sayang, sungguh!" Yixing mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi. Kedua alisnya berkerut sementara sepasang mata kecilnya yang teduh mendadak suram akibat rasa jengkel.

_(Apa dulu aku menyusahkan orangtuaku, ya? Karena sekarang, aku malah mendapat pendamping hidup yang luar biasa dalam hal lupa.)_

Pria bermata indah itu berinisiatif membawa teh buatannya menuju istrinya yang kebingungan. Mendengar seruan frustasi dan helaan napas wanita manis itu membuatnya ikut lelah sendiri.

"Kita harus berangkat kerja sepuluh menit lagi, Xingie. Lebih baik lupakan saja benda kecil itu. Nanti di jalan kan masih bisa beli lagi." Joonmyun memberikan saran dan secangkir teh pada Yixing yang tengah mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa.

Pria tampan itu tak habis pikir kenapa istrinya masih memikirkan ponsel sementara jamnya bekerja akan segera tiba. Berapa sih harga sebuah ponsel di negara seperti Korea Selatan?

_(Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu semua ponsel yang dijual di Korea dan Inggris jika kau mau, Xingie.)_

"Ibu! Apa ini milik Ibu?!" Seruan suara manis berbahasa Korea menyita atensi keduanya.

Si kecil berambut hitam berantakan turun dari tangga dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur dan sebuah benda kotak berwarna putih di tangan kiri. Dia memiliki layar sentuh, dan gambar tampilannya merupakan foto Yixing yang berselca imut dengan Jungkook dan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menatap anaknya dengan mulut terbuka seperti sapi kepanasan sementara Yixing berseru dan membenarkan pertanyaan sang putra seperti ilmuwan yang baru mengakui bahwa Gravitasi adalah teori milik Isaac Newton. Pemuda kecil itu pun berlari turun dan segera memberikan benda yang setara dengan 'suami kedua' itu kepada ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa benda itu ada pada Jungkookie?" Bocah tampan itu memberengutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin ada salah satu teman Jungie ada yang jahil. Bukankah kemarin malam Jungie mengajak Taehyung kemari?" Yixing menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, berharap organ sentuh itu dapat membantunya mengingat kejadian kemarin secara lebih jelas.

Jika di depan anaknya, kedua pasangan _bilingual_ ini selalu menggunakan Bahasa Korea dengan tujuan agar si kecil lebih muda menyesuaikan diri dengan negara ini.

Hanya saja, sepertinya lidah Yixing memang sudah di _mainset_ dari lahir untuk berbicara benar dalam dua bahasa saja ; China dan Inggris. Dia masih memakai logat China saat bicara menggunakan bahasa Korea sehingga setiap kata yang dia sebutkan jadi terdengar tidak jelas.

_(Meski telah tidur, makan dan bekerja di negeri Ginseng dalam waktu lama lidah Xing-Xing ini tetap saja sering keseleo. Aku jadi heran bagaimana bisa berjodoh dengannya -_-)_

Jungkook membulatkan mata dengan lucu saat mengingat hal yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Bocah kecil berdarah China-Korea ini kemudian menggeram sebal berkat ulah jahil temannya yang telah berani menyembunyikan ponsel milik sang ibu di dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan heran, Nak. Park Taehyung kan anaknya Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang super jahil." Lirih Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Ibu tidak marah kok!"

Setelah menatap Yixing dengan mata sedih, Jungkook pun merajuk dan bergelayut manja pada lengan ayahnya yang masih memandangi mereka dengan cengo.

Rupanya, sejak tadi Joonmyun sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh istri dan anaknya.

Tuh kan, apa kubilang. Dia memang sedikit bermasalah dengan 'loading lama'.

"Ayah, Tae Tae nakal!"

_(Apa yang kau bicarakan, Nak?)_

"Heh? Apa? Siapa?" Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan kedua mata mengantuk.

Yixing yang pada dasarnya telah hafal pada semua tingkah dan mimik muka sang suami hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan manis. _Dasar loading lama_, batinnya gemas.

"Aish, Ayah juga nakal!" Merasa diabaikan, Jungkook pun menekuk wajah imutnya dan melangkah pergi sembari menghentak-hentakkan kedua kaki telanjangnya di permukaan lantai dengan gaya marah yang dibuat-buat.

_(Yak! Ayah memang tidak tahu apa maumu, Kim Jungkook!)_

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

"Sejujurnya, aku heran Sayang. Kau ini gangguan pendengaran atau gangguan pemikiran?" Yixing tertawa kecil sembari menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Joonmyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka di dalam _Limousin_ menuju tempat kerja masing-masing, Yixing terus bergurau dengan suaminya atas insiden kecil tadi.

Ekspresi konyol Joonmyun saat sedang berusaha mencerna hal yang sedang terjadi dan tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook saat kesal adalah perpaduan sempurna yang membuat pagi Yixing terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada sarapan dengan Macaroni mahal.

_(Dasar Xing-Xing tidak tahu diri! Kau sendiri juga apa huh, gangguan pengelihatan atau gangguan ingatan? -_-)_

"Jangan membahas itu lagi, Sayang. Semua orang juga tahu kalau dulu kita berdua adalah pasangan terunik di SM School _–atau bahkan sedaratan China dan Korea-_, dan sampai sekarang kita masih menyandang gelar itu. Kau pelupa, dan aku terlalu jenius hingga kinerja otakku malah melambat. Begitulah..." Joonmyun menghela napas pasrah seperti tahanan yang terima saja saat dimasukkan ke dalam jeruji besi.

Yixing kembali terkekeh, hingga tak sengaja membuat pria bertubuh sedang di sampingnya merasa tersinggung. Mungkinkah Joonmyun sedang dalam masa kedatangan sang rembulan?

"Oh iya, projek apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Sayang? Kemarin malam sampai tidur larut dan terlambat makan malam. Kesehatan lebih penting daripada uang, Xingie." Joonmyun menyodorkan segenggam pil multivitamin dan omega ke dalam mulut Yixing dengan hati-hati sementara sebelah tangannya memberi sang istri sebuah botol air mineral ukuran jumbo.

Yixing meneguk sebagian mililiter cairan bening dalam botolnya sebelum menjawab dengan iris mata mengarah ke atas. Dan Joonmyun hafal, jika ekspresi lucu itu memiliki artian 'sedang berusaha mengingat' bagi seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Ahm.., kurasa aku hanya sibuk mencari formula yang benar untuk susu peninggi badan yang paling mutakhir. Iya." Yixing mengangguk polos setelah yakin akan jawabannya.

Tubuhnya yang tadi lelah karena kekurangan pose berbaring di atas ranjang mulai segar kembali berkat cekokan pil dari suaminya.

_(Sifat pelupamu memang menyebalkan. Tapi pose mengingatmu sangatlah menggemaskan. Astaga, umurmu berapa Xingie?!)_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertanya kenapa kemarin aku pulang terlambat?" Joonmyun mencoba menguji daya ingat istrinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, daya pikun istrinya.

"Memangnya kemarin kau pulang terlambat? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya, Sayang, sungguh!" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dengan rasa penasaran yang menguar hingga membuat Joonmyun cengo.

_(Bolehkah aku menjambak rambutmu? Dasar Unicorn Betina menyebalkan!)_

Daripada memperpanjang perdebatan melawan Nyonya Zhang yang sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menjengkelkan, Joonmyun lebih memilih untuk mencekoki istri Chinanya dengan sebuah pil penambah darah hingga wanita cantik itu nyaris tersedak.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Joonmyun berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya yang terasa lebih berisik dan bergemuruh daripada halilintar. Pria yang lahir di Seoul itu baru selesai melakukan adegan untuk _scene _drama barunya yang berjudul 'Mom'. Dia diharuskan untuk berlari-lari dengan rute sepanjang Seoul – Pyeongyang karena plot cerita yang mengisahkan dirinya sedang kabur dari ibunya. Itu sangat jauh, dan kedua kaki Joonmyun serasa mau patah karenanya.

Menoleh ke samping, Joonmyun mendapati Chanyeol yang tampak jauh lebih kelelahan dari dirinya. Supermodel itu memang sedang mengawali debut pertamanya sebagai Aktor, sehingga tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa beradegan 'action' seperti tadi.

Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya namun memiliki badan yang berpuluh-puluh centimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu memasang wajah (sok) polos yang menggemaskan saat menanyakan hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Joonmyun duga.

"Memiliki ayah dan ibu yang payah, apa Jungkook memiliki prestasi yang bagus di sekolah? Buah kan jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya."

_(Ha? Apa yang sedang Dobi ini bicarakan?)_

Melihat tatapan pria satu anak di depannya yang tercengo membuat Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan mau tak mau mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Namun kali ini, menggunakan bahasa yang lebih mudah dicerna untuk seorang pria selembek Kim Joonmyun alias Suho.

"Apa nilai Jungkook bagus meskipun ayahnya loading lama dan ibunya pelupa? Karena setahuku, sifat orang tua akan sama dengan anaknya, Joonmyun-hyung."

_(Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan kalau anakku bodoh hanya karena ayah dan ibunya unik begini, eoh?!)_

"Nilai Jungkook itu ya.." Joonmyun memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengadahkan kepala sementara di dalam kepalanya sedang melakukan pencarian akbar atas nama 'nilai sekolah Jungkook'. "Seratus semua."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh, kemudian menepuk punggung Joonmyun.

"Boleh aku jujur –"

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku telah terbiasa mendengarmu membohongi kakak perempuanmu sendiri." Joonmyun menyela dengan wajah datar dan ucapan selancar sungai yang menghanyutkan Chanyeol dalam pose melotot yang dramatis.

_(Aku tak habis pikir. Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat menggemaskan dan polos tapi juga bisa menjadi semenyebalkan iblis. Sangat serasi dengan si Cabai Pedas Byun Baekhyun. Hebat.)_

"Aku tak pernah membohongi Yura-noona!" Chanyeol membantah. "Aku hanya mengatakan kalau pakaian barunya hilang padahal kuberikan semua pada Baekkie. Ah, kenapa jadi membicarakan Yura-noona -_-? Ya, Taehyungie juga mengatakan kalau Jungkookie-mu itu sangat pintar. Hanya saja, nilai ekstrakurikulernya kurang sekali."

"Sungguh? Astaga, ternyata selama ini aku kurang memperhatikan putraku sendiri." Ujar Joonmyun hiperbolis. "Ah, perduli setan. Asal nilai akademisnya bagus, tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Tentu itu masalah, Hyung. Dia masih taman kanak-kanak dan mendapat nilai ekstrakurikuler yang bagus bukanlah hal yang sulit. Taehyungie saja mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ekstrakurikuler drama!" Senyum menggemaskan terpatri di bibir pria tampan pemilik mata bulat itu.

_(Park Taehyung? Nilai sempurna? Apa mungkin itu karena sifat cabai Baekhyun yang telah menurun padanya?)_

"Si pirang Kanada-China, Ren, bahkan mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ekstrakurikuler wushu. Padahal menurutku, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk melakukan bela diri sekasar itu!"

_(Wu Yi Ren? Nilai sempurna? Wajar saja, ibunya kan Atlet Wushu. Meski, ayahnya sangat lemah. Push-up sambil tepuk tangan saja Kris tidak sanggup!)_

"Dan si mata Rusa yang cengeng, Jinwoo, mendapat nilai sempurna di ekstrakurikuler menyanyi! Aku curiga jangan-jangan Kai memberikan pelicin kepada pihak sekolah berupa majalah Playboy untuk seumur hidup!" Chanyeol histeris dan mengguncang kedua bahu Joonmyun yang hanya memasang wajah cengo andalannya.

_(Kim Jinwoo? Kyungsoo kan memang memiliki suara yang indah, meski Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menyanyi. Dan pula, kenapa anak ini bawa-bawa majalah Playboy?)_

"Makanya aku menasehatimu sejak awal begini." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada sok dewasa yang membuat dahi Joonmyun berkerut geli. "Karena jika kau tak melakukan sesuatu, Jungkook bisa saja menjadi payah seperti orangtuanya."

Joonmyun berkedip beberapa kali, memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, mengangguk, lalu sedetik kemudian matanya membulat dramatis.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN, PARK CHANYEOL! KAU INI SEDANG MENYUMPAHI ANAKKU MENJADI BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA SIH?!"

"Butuh waktu tiga puluh detik untukmu memahami perkataanku, Hyung?"

Di luar kendalinya, tangan-tangan Joonmyun segera meraih rambut hitam Chanyeol untuk dijambaki dengan liar.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Joonmyun pulang dengan langkah lemas seperti seseorang yang terkena penyakit kekurangan darah. Pria tampan yang memiliki kamus Mandarin tak kasat mata di dalam kepalanya itu menghela napas panjang saat kembali mengingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh, hal kecil itu terasa seperti gumpalan batu yang memberatkan hatinya hingga sekarang.

"Selamat datang, Ayah!" Jungkook berseru dengan riang menyambut kedatangan sang ayah, sementara jemarinya yang lentik dan mungil berada di atas tuts piano besar Grand Yamaha di ruang tengah rumah mereka. "Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

_(Tidak, Nak. Sama sekali)_

"Tentu." Joonmyun tersenyum kecil dan kaku, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Di mana Ibumu?"

"Sedang makan."

"Sendirian?" Alis Joonmyun mengerut bingung.

"Tentu." Jungkook beringsut dari depan pianonya kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Joonmyun. "Ayah! Tadi, aku ke rumah Ren dan membacakan dongeng untuknya!"

_(Ren, anak si Duo Tiang yang ajaib itu?)_

Joonmyun jadi teringat kembali pada perkataan Chanyeol, tentang pemilik nilai sempurna di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler taman kanak-kanak dan Jungkook yang tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Dia jadi sebal sendiri.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Jungkookie!"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya dengan tatapan tidak rela.

Siapa juga yang mau disuruh menjauhi gadis kecil yang pintar, kaya dan cantik seperti Ren? Sepertinya Joonmyun sedang menyuruh putranya melakukan hal yang mustahilnya menyamai memutihkan kulit Jongin.

"Dia memiliki nilai ekstakurikuler yang lebih tinggi dari Jungkookie. Kalau nanti Jungkookie diremehkan atau diganggu bagaimana?" Joonmyun berusaha meniupkan awan-awan gelap ke dalam pikiran terang anaknya.

"Tidak akan. Ren anak baik, Ayah! Dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan! Malah, Jungie dan Ren sudah bertukar cincin berlian seperti yang Ayah lakukan dengan Ibu!" Jungkook tersenyum menggemaskan sembari menunjukkan deretan jemari tangan kanannya yang telah dihiasi oleh sebuah cincin perak yang indah.

Joonmyun terserang rasa penasaran, kemudian segera memeriksa benda bulat berongga yang terpasang di jari sang putra dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

_(Astaga! Ini terlalu murah, Jungkookie! Nanti jarimu iritasi! Lain kali, kau harus mengajak Ayah atau Ibu jika ingin membeli perhiasan semacam ini.)_

Joonmyun tercengo sementara Jungkook terus tersenyum berkat ingatan akan perbuatan manisnya kepada Ren. Ah, kedua pipi tembamnya pun merona dengan imutnya.

Sepertinya, Jungkook kecil terlalu polos untuk memahami jika kegiatan 'tukar cincin' hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa (bukan balita sepertinya).

_(Cinta monyet saja sudah Jungkookie beri cincin berlian, bagaimana dengan cinta sejatinya nanti?! Bisa-bisa tambang berlian yang akan dia persembahkan sebagai hadiah pernikahannya kelak. Ayah bangga padamu, Nak! Kau benar-benar mewarisi sifat elegan dan berkelas Ayah!)_

"Kau sudah pulang, Sayang?" Yixing muncul ke hadapan suami dan anaknya dengan gaya tanpa dosa.

Wanita cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung saat sang suami menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook dengan gesture wajah 'tolong–bawa–anak–ini–ke–psikiater!'

"Xingie, apa kau sudah tahu kalau putra kita telah 'bertunangan'?" Joonmyun tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa di mata Jungkook pria yang tercantum di akta kelahirannya sebagai ayah itu malah terlihat menyeramkan.

Yixing menggeleng dan melanjutkan tanggapannya dengan kata-kata yang telah tercatat dalam Kamus Hidup Kim Joonmyun sebagai kategori kata yang paling menyebalkan se jagat.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Sayang, sungguh!"

_(Seseorang harus memukul kepala Yixing dengan balok kayu agar dia sadar.)_

"Oh iya, Jungkookie belum cerita pada Ibu!" Jungkook bangkit dan menarik tangan Yixing untuk duduk di sebelah Joonmyun.

Kemudian, pemuda kecil itu pun bercerita di hadapan orangtuanya dengan posisi berdiri dan alunan suara imutnya yang melengking.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Joonmyun yang terguncang seakan mendengar kabar Benua Asia bisa melambaikan tangan pada Benua Amerika, Yixing malah tenang-tenang dan senang-senang saja. Saat masih sekolah, Putri Unicorn dari Inggris Raya itu selalu satu kelompok dengan Kris jika mereka mendapat tugas kerja lapangan. Dan selama mengerjakan, dia selalu terhibur oleh tingkah unik si jangkung yang mengaku berasal dari Galaksi itu.

_(Tidak! Aku tidak siap melihat istriku yang cantik ini menjadi seorang nenek!)_

"Kenapa kau malah murung, Joonmyun-ah?" Yixing baru menyadari ekspresi wajah Joonmyun yang sarat akan rasa kehancuran mental. "_Myeonboongie-ya_?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk meminta _Myeonbong_ kepadaku, Nyonya Zhang?" Joonmyun menatap Yixing dengan sinis.

_(Kurasa dia akan mengatakan kehancuran mental (Menboong) daripada pembersih telinga (Myeonbong). Apa yang kau lakukan di negaraku selama tujuh tahun ini jika membedakan kehancuran mental dan pembersih telinga saja tidak bisa, Zhang Yixing? T_T)_

"Ya, itulah! Jangan galak begitu, Joonmyunie." Yixing menarik dagu runcing Joonmyun dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri-kanan sembari menampilkan secuil lesung pipi yang manis di pipinya. "PMS ya?"

"Aku ini pria tulen, Xingie! Aku hanya, sedang mengesalkan sesuatu." Joonmyun menghirup udara sebagai bahan bakar dalam tubuhnya sebanyak mungkin dan melihat sekitar untuk memastikan si kecil Jungkook tidak akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan dia mengangguk yakin setelah memastikan putranya itu telah kembali bermain piano seperti makhluk yang memiliki dunianya sendiri (baca ; autis).

"Apa? Ceritakanlah padaku." Yixing menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menatap pria yang dia cintai dengan lembut.

"Aku takut anak kita tidak akan berkembang sebaik anak lain. Aku mendapat berita dari Chanyeol bahwa Taehyung, Ren dan Jinwoo mendapat nilai ekstrakurikuler yang sempurna sementara Jungkookie tidak. Apa itu karena kita berdua payah?"

Kening Yixing mengerut, mencoba mencerna segala perkataan suaminya seperti mesin kasir yang tengah berusaha mencerna semua angka yang dimasukkan ke dalam dirinya secara bertubi-tubi. Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita manis itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang suami dengan gemas.

"Sekarang aku tanya, untuk apa Jungkookie mendapat nilai ekstrakurikuler sempurna tapi nilai akademisnya kurang?"

"Tidak, malah sebaliknya –"

"Jungkook sama seperti mereka, Joonmyunie. Hanya saja, kepandaian Jungkook memang di bidang akademis, bukan ekstrakurikuler. Bahkan semua nilai akademisnya sempurna!"

_(Iya juga, ya)_

"Dan kuharap kita tak membahas soal Jungkook dan Ren. Masa depan mereka masih terlalu panjang untuk dipusingkan dan sekarang adalah waktunya kita untuk bekerja, bukannya stress. Masa pacaran kita saja sangat damai dan tenang, untuk apa setelah menikah kita menjadi berisik dan rumit?"

_(Masa pacaran kami hanya beberapa bulan, dimulai setelah Yixing mengikuti pertukaran pelajar dari Inggris saat kelas 3 di SM School._

_Bisa dibilang, hubungan kami adalah yang paling membosankan di antara para teman yang lain. Tapi, juga yang paling sehat._

_Tak seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang diwarnai perselingkuhan._

_Tak juga seperti Tao dan Kris yang penuh pertengkaran._

_Dan yang paling penting, tak seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tidak mendapat restu._

_Wajar kan, jika aku mensyukuri kelanggengan hubungan kami?)_

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas semua sarannya, Professor Zhang! Kuharap, kau tidak akan melupakan obrolan kita kali ini." Joonmyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing dan memegangi lengan pucat wanita itu dengan posessif.

Yixing hanya menggeleng perlahan, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Joonmyun. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan hingga dering kesunyian mengantar keduanya menuju pintu gerbang alam mimpi.

"_Jun ma hao, wo ai ni..._" Gumam Yixing, disusul kemudian bibirnya melengkung dengan indah bagaikan bulan baru.

_(Kau sangat sederhana dan mengerti aku apa adanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xingie...)_

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

Selesai lagi!

Kalo ada yang menanyakan (atau mengharapkan) keluarga lain, gue ga tau lah ya. Soalnya, ide adalah hal tak kasat mata yang kalo diharapin ga muncul-muncul tapi pas ga diharapin malah muncul.

Intinya,

Moga semua SuLay shipper yang membaca ini merasakan kebahagiaan setinggi Eifel hehe!

PS : Selamat tahun baru! Moga di 2015, EXO bakalan kembali bersinar dan semakin kuat dengan sepuluh tiang yang menjadi penyangga mereka. Dua tiang lainnya, biarlah ya mencari sanggahan lain biar mereka bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Meski begitu, bagi gue EXO tetep OT 12! Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, Sehun! We are one! Saranghaja EXO-L semuaaa!

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

31 Des. 14

9.56


	3. Chapter 3 : Son's POV

Notes : Maaf ya, lanjutannya ini lama!

Karena masih ada yang minta dibikinin POV nya Baby Kook, maka jadilah ini! Jjan!

Meskipun uri Jungkookie ga mirip sama Suho maupun Yixing, entah kenapa gue merasa idol Kpop yang satu ini kok cocok banget ya jadi anak mereka .?! Dia ganteng (kayak Suho) tapi sekaligus manis dan imut banget (kayak Yixing). Dia pinter, berbakat, bisa apa aja. Dan yang terpenting, dia pantes jadi Hanak Kaya *.*

So now, please enjoy this Fluff–Ringan–Lebih–Manis–Dari–Gulaku khukhukhu

Sekali lagi makasih atas kontribusinya, SuLayShipper semua!

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

Jungkook bangkit dari pulau kapuknya yang menyenangkan dengan malas. Matanya menyipit sementara tubuhnya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Belum sempat bocah tampan itu menguap, dering lagu _A-Pink LUV_ yang menghentak dari ponselnya langsung menusuk pendengarannya.

Permisi. Bagamana bisa anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang bahkan masih suka meliur ini memiliki ponsel _Iphone Gold_ bertaburkan berlian?!

Oh, tentu saja dia bisa. Kim Jungkook kan anaknya Kim Joonmyun yang merupakan orang paling kaya se Korea.

"Hal –"

"Hallo, Kim Jungkook? Yak! Anak macam apa kau ini?! Matahari sudah tinggi! Cepat bangun dan makan sarapan bergizi yang telah disiapkan oleh Ibumu yang Jenius itu!"

_(Ini pasti Jinwoo. Siapa lagi bocah kecil yang akan membicarakan gizi kalau bukan anaknya Bibi Kyungsoo itu?)_

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab, dering lagu _GOT7 Stop Stop It _segera menyeruak dari ponsel lain yang berada di bawah bantalnya. Daripada beradu argumen dengan temannya yang super imut itu, bocah manis ini lebih memilih untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya yang lain. Dia pun mengapitkan benda persegi berlayar sensitif itu di antara bahu dan telinga kirinya.

"Jungkookie! Jangan terlalu lama bergelung di ranjang! Cepat mandi! Segera ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Limousin super panjang milik Ayahmu ya!"

_(Park Taehyung. Mentang-mentang Paman Chanyeol adalah model, bocah ini jadi selalu membahas soal penampilan. Lagipula, kenapa dia menyuruhku ke sekolah menggunakan mobil panjang itu lagi? Jangan-jangan, Taehyungie mau menumpang -_-!)_

Mulut mungil Jungkook baru membuka saat dering lain muncul. Entah sejak kapan bocah imut ini menyukai sesuatu yang seksi meski usianya masih bayi, yang jelas lagu _AOA Like a Cat _dari ponselnya yang lain menarik tangannya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Sebenarnya berapa banyak sih ponsel milik Jungkook -_-?

Karena kedua telinganya masih sibuk, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan mode _loudspeaker._

"Hal –"

"Anaknya Bibi Yixing yang sangat imut, kau sudah mempelajari Bahasa China kan? Hari ini kita akan tes lisan bahasa China bersama Ibuku! Jangan sampai mempermalukanku dengan bertingkah bodoh, mengerti?"

_(Astaga, Ren! Jungie lupa akan hal itu!)_

Dengan segenap rasa frustasi di pagi hari ini, Jungkook meletakkan semua ponsel itu di atas ranjang, menutupinya dengan setumpuk bantal kemudian melapisinya dengan selimut. Mengingat kembali semua pesan dari teman-temannya yang memusingkan tadi, membuat bocah ini merasa ingin sekali membuang orangtuanya ke Antartika.

_(Seandainya Jungie bukan anak dari Kim Joonmyun yang kaya raya dan Zhang Yixing yang super pandai, pasti Jungie tidak akan terganggu dengan semua kesibukan ini. Jungie masih lima tahun, Demi Susu!)_

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

Belum lagi pening yang melingkupi kepalanya reda, kekacauan pagi hari yang lain sudah menyambut di depan mata. Saat ini, di hadapan Jungkook, Joonmyun tengah berdiri di antara panci gosong, kopi tumpah, bubuk susu berserakan dan makanan hangus yang terlihat membahayakan kesehatan.

_(Astaga, Ayah memecahkan dapur?! Huweee, Ibuu! Ayah jahat!)_

"Wah, jagoan Ayah sudah bangun! Selamat pagi, Jungkookie!" Menyadari kehadiran istrinya membuat Joonmyun tersenyum dan menghampiri bocah imut itu untuk memberinya ciuman selamat pagi di kening.

Sementara Jungkook, hanya menatap sang Ayah dengan datar sebelum mengusapi keningnya yang berharga.

_(Jungie sudah besar, tidak suka dicium!)_

"Pagi Ayah! Yak! Apa yang kau sedang mencoba membuat sarapan?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati.

"Tidak, Ayah hanya ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu dan Ibumu. Kau tahu, kemarin Kyungsoo meledekku habis-habisan soal ini." Joonmyun mencebikkan bibir bawahnya sebal jika mengingat ulah mengesalkan teman wanitanya yang mungil di pesta ulang tahun Jinwoo kemarin.

_(Demi Neptunus, berapa umur Ayah? Jangan ber-aegyo di hadapan Rajanya Aegyo seperti Jungie ini, ya!))_

"Lagipula, sore ini adalah jadwal kita untuk periksa kesehatan, kan? Ayah ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang sehat dan enak untuk kita makan, agar nanti hasil tesnya juga baik!" Joonmyun memeluk kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook lalu mengayunkannya memutar seperti di dalam film Bollywood.

_(Jangan, kumohon, jangan! Yang ada Jungie dan Eomma malah sakit jika menelan benda tak berbentuk itu!)_

Protes itu hanya tertahan di dada Jungkook, karena senyuman polos Joonmyun yang memancarkan kebahagiaan benar-benar membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menghilangkan lengkungan garis yang membuat wajah Ayahnya semakin tampan itu.

"Ah, Ayah baik sekali! _Gomawo-yo_!" Jungkook tersenyum menggemaskan sebelum memeluk tubuh Joonmyun. "Tapi tidak usah repot begitu, Ayah. Ibu kan memiliki masalah dengan darah, sehingga dia pasti akan menyiapkan makanan yang sesuai untuk tubuhnya sendiri, bukan begitu?!"

_(Ibuku yang manis dan ceria itu sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan penyakit berbahaya di balik senyumnya. Hemofillia menyebalkan! Jungie membencimu!)_

Joonmyun memasang pose berpikir, sebelum mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Jungkook di atas kursi kemudian mendorongnya agar menempel di meja makan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Jungkookie saja ya yang menghabiskannya!" Ucapan riang Joonmyun sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi horor Jungkook.

_(Sungguh? Jungie tidak yakin. Benda ini Ayah beri nama, makanan?! Kenapa bentuknya malah seperti lilin mainan?!)_

Di hadapannya, sudah ada sepiring –entah apa itu, mungkin telur dadar-berbentuk acak dengan kegelapan yang luar biasa.

_(Warnanya seperti kulit Paman __Jongin,__ hanya saja ini lebih berlumuran minyak -_-)_

Di atas benda itu ada secuil mentega yang mulai leleh hingga Jungkook semakin bingung dengan jenis makanan apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ini, pancake?" Jungkook menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"_Aniyo,_ itu omelet!" Joonmyun menyahut sembari memasukkan bubuk-bubuk susu formula yang berserakan ke dalam cangkir minum sang Putra lalu menuangkan air panas ke dalamnya.

Jungkook yang melihat cara super _ngawur_ Ayahnya dalam membuatkannya susu, kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya.

_({Pasti, Jungie akan Disentri jika meminum susu itu. Demi apa?! Besok kan Jungie harus ulangan Matematika!)_

Jungkook memejamkan mata dan mulai menyendok masakan Joonmyun perlahan. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar sistem pencernaannya masih selamat setelah memakan benda ini. Sampai kemudian, malaikat cantik berwajah manis datang dan menolongnya.

"Joonmyunie.., kenapa tidak membangunkanku, hm?"

Jungkook segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bangkit dari kursi memeluk Yixing agar wanita itu berhenti merengek.

Yixing baru bangun tidur dengan piyama sutra _–_pemberian Joonmyun - dengan surai hitam yang acak-acakan. Sungguh, wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun ini memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik hingga Jungkook merasa seakan telah jatuh cinta pada Ibunya sendiri_._

Ah, benar-benar pemandangan pagi yang mampu menghilangkan segala kekacauan di kepala bayi Kim Jungkook.

"Jungie, itu apa?" Yixing kecil menunjuk ke arah sepiring masakan Joonmyun yang masih utuh. Wanita itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan.

"Ibu, jangan –"

"Itu adalah masakan suamimu yang tampan ini, Xingie! Silahkan dimakan!" Seru Joonmyun sembari meletakkan sebotol susu untuk Jungkook di atas meja, kemudian melempar senyuman manis pada sang istri tanpa menyadari _deathglare_ dari putranya.

Yixing tersenyum girang dan mengangguk, menaiki kursi di balik meja makan dengan lincah seperti monyet kecil menaiki dahan pohon demi buah-buahan segar. Hanya saja yang Yixing cari bukanlah buah, melainkan omelet ala Kim Joonmyun, suaminya yang _loading lama_ sekaligus jenius –untuk pernyataan terakhir ini masih dipertanyakan.

Jungkook tergagap dengan gesture tangan seakan mencegah Ibunya menyentuh masakan sang Ayah. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan Lou Han sebelum menutup rapat berkat keberanian Yixing menyendok sepotong besar hasil karya Joonmyun, menelannya lalu mengunyahnya dengan santai.

Bocah berambut hitam itu pun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. Dia segera membayangkan bagaimana masa depan pencernaan Yixing dengan paranoid seperti seorang anak yang khawatir Ibunya akan diculik alien ketika sedang menyiram tanaman di depan rumah.

"Joonmyunie, ini enak sekali!" Yixing tersenyum menggemaskan dengan mata berbinar dan kedua pipi yang mengembang seperti balon dipanaskan.

Joonmyun ikut tersenyum saat belahan jiwanya itu kembali memakan masakannya dengan lahap dan riang.

Sementara Jungkook, dia hanya menatap kedua orangtua paling berarti dalam kehidupannya dengan wajah cengo yang menggemaskan sekaligus konyol.

_(Seseorang, tolong panggilkan Dokter Jiwa untuk Jungie!)_

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

Jungkook terpisah dari Limousin orang tuanya di depan SM Kindergarden. Dia tidak sendiri, karena anak dari si Duo Heboh –Park Taehyung- sedari tadi menumpang mobilnya.

_(Jungie sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Taehyungie ikut menumpang di mobil Jungie. Tapi, kalau dia menarik-narik rem tangan saat mobilnya sedang berjalan, Jungie tentu saja keberatan! Kalau kita sampai menabrak orang kan dosa!)_

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Jungkook kelas A, sementara Taehyung kelas B. Sehingga, dua sahabat ini pun berpisah di koridor.

_(A adalah singkatan untuk 'Amat Kaya', sementara B adalah singkatan dari 'Benar-benar Kekurangan. Hah! :-D)_

Ditengah-tengah engahan napasnya akibat lelah berlari, Jungkook sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana tanduk dan taring akan keluar dari kepala Ren yang marah dengan hebat serta wajah menyebalkan Yibo yang menertawainya. Rasanya, bocah tampan ini ingin mati saja, hari ini.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah kau sudah datang. Ayo cepat! Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi!" Tiba-tiba, Ren muncul seperti hantu di siang bolong dengan tangannya yang langsung menarik tangan Jungkook.

Sementara di belakang bocah cantik itu, ada Yibo yang tersenyum miring sembari memegangi gelas besar _Bubble Tea Choco_ kesukaannya.

Jungkook melongo, dengan mulut yang membulat dramatis menandakan kehancuran mentalnya.

_(Sungguh? Haruskah Jungie melewati hari super berat ini?!)_

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

Ren memberengut sebal. Kelas pembuka Bahasa China sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang mereka tengah beristirahat di kantin. Mereka yang dimaksud di sini adalah ; _Wu Yi Ren, Kim Jungkook, Oh Yibo._

Yibo, bocah tampan blasteran China-Korea yang baik hati mengajak Ren dan Jungkook ke kantin dan memesan ramyun kesukaan Ren sejak menyadari bahwa bocah imut itu _bad mood_. Dia berharapan agar Ren kembali _good mood_. Namun ternyata, tujuan baiknya malah sia-sia.

Ren tetap memasang wajah sekaku _Squash_ hingga Yibo dan Jungkook sepakat untuk memasang wajah seimut _Sunflower _guna mencairkan sifat merajuk bocah cantik itu. Ah, sepertinya putra dari Kim Joonmyun dan Oh Sehun ini terlalu banyak memainkan _Plants vs Zombies_.

"Ren..., bicaralah sesuatu." Pinta Yibo dengan nada semelas mungkin.

"Rennie..., marah padaku ya?" Jungkook mengikuti jejak Yibo dalam berbicara menggunakan nada semelas mungkin.

Ren tetap acuh sekaligus tetap fokus pada ramyun panasnya. Tanpa pantang menyerah, Yibo dan Jungkook terus berusaha membuat teman mereka ini bicara. Walau sebenarnya, cara yang mereka lakukan justru malah membuat targetnya semakin sebal dan terganggu. Belum lagi, Ren adalah gadis kecil yang –secara aneh- anti _aegyo_ dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan_'bertingkah imut'_. Padahal, dirinya sendiri sangatlah imut dan menggemaskan.

Dasar anaknya Wu Yi Fan -_-.

"Menyebalkan! Kalian bisa diam tidak?!" Akhirnya, _Jalapeno_ Ren meledak, membakar _Zombie _Yibo dan Jungkook dalam rasa gemetar hingga kepala mereka seakan jatuh dari lehernya. Belum lagi sendok plastik di tangannya ikut mengalami perubahan fisis berupa patah akibat remasan tangannya. Sendok yang malang.

"Huweee! Ren jahat! Huwee, Ibu!" Yibo dan Ren tak menyangka jika tangis keras Jungkook akan pecah dengan suara nyaring yang membuat seluruh penghuni kantin memandangi mereka dengan beragam ekspresi. Yang mayoritasnya, tatapan sebal dan sinis seakan Ren dan Yibo telah melakukan penculikan pada anak di bawah umur.

Eh, kan Ren, Yibo dan Jungkook sendiri memang masih di bawah umur -_-.

"Yak! Bisakah kau diam, Anak Kaya?! Harusnya Ren yang memanggil Jungie jahat! Ren kan sudah bilang sejak kemarin, belajarlah bahasa China agar Jungie bisa mengikuti tes lisan. Tapi nyatanya, tadi Jungie sama sekali tak bisa berbahasa China sehingga Ren dimarahi Ibu karena dikira tidak memberitahu Jungie kalau ada tes!" Ren kembali menyembur Jungkook dengan sekaleng paku yang mampu mengeringkan air mata anak-anaknya.

_(Huweee! Ren benar! Aku telah mengecewakan __Noona__! Mianhae!)_

"Dia kan masih terlalu kecil untuk berbahasa China, Ren-noona. Jangan menyalahkannya lagi." Yibo berdiplomasi sembari mengambil sesuap Ramyun milik Jungkook.

_(Aigo.., Yibo baik sekali! Gomawo! Pantas saja Jinwoo suka padamu, haha!)_

"Itu tidak berpengaruh, Yibo! Bukankah Bibi Yixing adalah orang China? Yang benar saja jika anaknya tidak bisa berbahasa seperti Ibunya!" Ren mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan sumpit tanpa menghiraukan tatapan pegawai kantin kepadanya yang sulit diartikan.

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali dengan imut, sebelum menatap polos pada Yibo dan Ren secara bergantian.

"Eh, iya juga ya? _Da jia hao! Wo jiao Zhong Qu!_"

"Itu kau bisa. Astaga, kenapa tidak dari tadi?!" Ren menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Ya ampun, anak siapa kau ini?! Kau terlalu polos, Kim Jungkook!" Yibo mendesah frustasi sembari meminum _Bubble Tea Taro_ milik Ren dalam sekali teguk.

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

"Jungie pulang!" Jungkook melangkah gontai, mengabaikan Ayahnya yang menanti di atas sofa depan Home Teather sepanjang tiga puluh inchi atau Ibunya yang tengah menghamburkan cairan pewangi dan pembersih mengandung _antibakteri_ ke lantai. Karena itu pula, dia mengalami sebuah cedera akibat tergelincir lantai yang licin.

Bocah tampan itu berteriak, menangis lalu memanggili semua orangtuanya _–seperti Yixing-eomma dan Joonmyun-appa-_ hingga Joonmyun sendiri _blank_. Tapi kemudian, pria tampan itu segera menggendong tubuh mungil anaknya menuju ke atas sofa.

"Jungkookie, Ibu minta maaf ya?" Yixing berlutut di depan Jungkook dengan mata membulat yang berkaca-kaca seakan tengah menghipnotis ianaknya sendiri dengan keimutannya.

_(Jungie adalah anak di sini, kenapa yang ber-aegyo malah orangtuaku?!)_

"Aish, Ibu nakal! Jungie benci Ibu!"

Yixing dan Joonmyun tersentak. Pria yang lebih tua dari istrinya itu memilih membereskan peralatan pembersih lantai yang sudah mencelakakan putranya sementara wanita yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari suaminya itu meraba kaki sang anak yang mungkin terasa sakit.

Nyatanya, kaki Jungkook memang sedang sakit.

"Yak! _Appo, Eomma_!" Jungkook menjerit kecil saat Yixing menekan area mata kakinya yang mulai memar.

Gawat juga kalau sampai anak termuda di keluarga Kim ini keseleo.

_(Bagaimana kalau Jungie nanti lumpuh? Bagaimana kalau kaki Jungie harus diamputasi? Astaga, Jungie masih lima tahun, Demi Susu!)_

Yixing memandangi Jungkook, memiringkan kepala sembari membatin tentang keanehan sikap putranya hari ini. Anak laki-lakinya yang manis dan menggemaskan seakan berubah menjadi pemarah yang sensitif. Dan Yixing, sama sekali tidak rela jika akan perubahan sang anak.

"Kau ada masalah hari ini, Sayang? Tak biasanya Jungie membentak Ayah hanya karena hal kecil."

Jungkook menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gemas Yixing yang bisa membaca ekspresi tak baik di wajahnya.

"Sayang, kau ingat dongeng Pinnochio? Bagaimana ya, kalau nanti hidungmu memanjang seperti dia karena berkata bohong?" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menunjuk ujung hidung runcing sang anak, yang tengah membulatkan mata dengan lucu.

Jungkook segera menggeleng dan meneriakkan semua beban yang sejak tadi menendang-nendang pintu hatinya, minta dikeluarkan.

"Jungie stres, Ibu! Jungie adalah anak kecil di antara orangtua super kaya dan pintar seperti Ibu dan Ayah. Tapi, Jungie sudah mendapat banyak kesulitan, entah itu dalam kehidupan menjadi seorang anak di rumah atau bahkan pelajar di sekolah. Jungie tak bisa lagi ber_aegyo _kepada kalian atau bermain ayunan lagi! Jungie terlalu sibuk! Semua ini membuat kepala Jungie serasa mau pecah!"

Jungkook mendelik kesal saat mendengar kekehan kecil Ibunya.

Menoleh cepat, bocah imut itu melotot lucu pada Yixing yang malah tertawa kecil dengan napas dalam seakan Jungkook baru saja menceritakan sebuah lelucon tentang memberikan kado pada Paman Chanyeol –yakni Ayah Taehyung yang memiliki kadar berisik yang amat tinggi- berupa pembersih telinga, sarung tangan dan obat merah.

_(Apa Jungie baru saja menceritakan lelucon? Dasar Ibu! Bagaimana bisa Jungie menjadi anak Ibu, sih?!)_

Yixing tersenyum lembut, hingga kedua mata kecilnya yang melengkung sempurna dan membuat Jungkook kehabisan napas akibat pancaran kecantikan sang Ibu. Wanita manis berambut hitam panjang itu melabuhkan tangannya di atas kepala Jungkook, menepuknya pelan sebelum mengacak surai hitam di bawahnya dengan cepat.

"Jungie butuh bantuan? Bilang saja pada Ibu!" Kedua pipi Jungkook dengan cepat terbakar oleh rona merah yang begitu manis akibat perhatian dari Yixing.

"Jinwoo memaksamu memakan makanan bergizi? Ibu pernah mempelajarinya di bangku perkuliahan, jadi Ibu bisa membantumu memilih makanan dan minuman yang baik bagi kesehatan."

_(Oh, iya ya. Untuk apa Jungie pusing memikirkan soal gizi? Kan Ibu Jungie tahu semuanya!)_

"Taehyung memaksamu menyiapkan penampilan dengan baik sebelum beraktivitas? Ayahmu adalah seorang aktor, Sayang, jadi dia pasti memahami dunia mode dengan baik. Dia pasti sama sekali tak keberatan untuk mendandanimu juga."

"Itu benar, Jungie!" Joonmyun menyahut dari tangga.

_(Koleksi pakaian mewah milik Ayah ada sepuluh lemari besi. Dia pasti tidak akan keberatan memberikan salah satu lemarinya pada Jungie, kan?!)_

"Terakhir, Ren memaksamu mempelajari bahasa China? Ibu akan mengajarimu setiap hari hingga Jungie dapat menjadi _native speaker_ dalam waktu singkat. Mudah, bukan?" Yixing mengakhiri pidatonya dengan senyuman miring yang begitu mempesona.

_(Ibu ini, manusia apa malaikat? Bagaimana bisa Jungie menjadi anak Ibu?)_

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu?"

"Karena aku Ibumu, Sayang. Juga, karena setiap pagi Jungie selalu menjawab telepon dari tiga bocah cerewet itu dengan teriakan yang sampai ke kamar sebelah. Sebaiknya kau menjadi penyanyi saja Jungie, suaramu bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Bibi Baekhyun!" Yixing mencoba bergurau agar putranya tersenyum.

Gagal. Jungkook tetap memasang wajah datar yang membuat tawa kecil Yixing mengering.

"Ayolah Sayang, ini bukan Kim Jungkook yang Ibu kenal. Seingatku, Kim Jungkook adalah seorang bayi kecil keluarga Kim yang cerdas, ceria dan menggemaskan."

Jungkook termenung, kepala mungilnya yang berisi otak besar sedang berpikir sedalam yang dia bisa.

"Kau sama sekali tak memerlukan _aegyo_. Karena semua keimutan itu telah memancar dari dirimu tanpa perlu dibuat-buat lagi."

_(Jadi, menurut Ibu Jungie ini imut? Terimakasih...)_

"Kalau Jungie mau, Ibu bisa mengantarmu ke taman bermain. Malam ini juga!" Yixing berseru dengan nada riang nan menyenangkan.

"Ayah juga ikut!" Joonmyun kembali menyahut, namun kali ini sebuah mantel dari bulu asli Serigala Kutub berwarna putih di tubuh sedangnya.

Nampak jelas sekali jika dia sudah sangat siap untuk pergi keluar bersama istri dan anaknya, bukan?

"_Jinjja? Kajja, Buminonimdeul_!" Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum, lalu mengapit lengan Joonmyun dan Yixing dengan erat.

"Itu baru anak kami!" Joonmyun menggendong tubuh mungil Jungkook hingga bibirnya menabrak pipi tembam sang anak. "_Saranghae, Jungkookie_!"

_(Jungie memang polos, tapi kepolosan itulah yang justru membuat semua orang mencintai Jungie. Nado saranghae, Appa, Eomma...)_

.

.

.

SuLayKook

.

.

.

_This is officialy end!_ #ketuk keyboard keras-keras ##copot

Gimana? Apa masih bagus? Masih sweet? Masih cute? Masih greget? Gue harap demikian :3

Kemaren banyak reviewer yang minta dibikinin sekuel pas SuLay liburan di Paris, juga minta SiBum dilibatkan (sebagai ortunya Suho, alias kakek-neneknya Jungkook) dalam kealayan Keluarganya Kim 'Kaya'. Gue suka banget sama usul dan ide kalian yang sangat brilian itu, tapi gue ga yakin bisa merealisasikannya dalam waktu tertentu karena ga ada waktu.

FF ini aja, gue kerjain di kelas pas jamnya Penjaskes, sama di Musholah pas anak-anak pada praktek memandikan jenazah. Horror ga sih? -_-"

Tapi kan yang penting selesai, yehet!

Mohon doa dan reviewnya buat kelanjutan karir gue di FFn ya! Soalnya, kemaren gue kena bash dari salah satu reviewer di FF 'Between Ancient Lemuria and Atlantic' _(tunjuk my stories)_.

Tapi, jujur aja _bashingan_ yang menggunakan bahasa kotor itu sama sekali ga bikin gue gentar. Malahan, justru bikin gue pengen cepet-cepet update biar si **ORG** itu tahu kalo gue adalah seseorang yang ga akan bisa dijatuhkan dengan mudah _(smirk)_

Sampai jumpa di karya gue yang lain! Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu! _(salam ala Lemurian)_

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

21 Jan. 15


End file.
